Jigoku no Hikari
by can'tfightthemoonlight56
Summary: Hinata Jigoku Shojo story preview ?  Please read and review! I want to know whether to turn this into a real chapter story!


_Hinata Jigoku Shojo_

_Prologue: Jigoku no Hikari_

~0**0~

It was cold, and the boat rocked gently under Hinata's feet. She rubbed the shoulders of her silky black kimono, the glossy fabric whispering with her soft movements. Behind her, Toshiro steered the small row boat, his icy blue eyes staring stonily ahead, and Rangiku ran her slender fingers through her wavy blond locks, cascading over her smooth shoulders in an elegant water fall of spirals.

She glanced at the man huddled at her feet, frowning at his attempts to reach out and snatch her ankle, the skin exposed and glowing slightly in the eerie purple lighting that came from the river itself. Rangiku sighed heavily.

"How much longer, Toshiro-chan?" She whined.

Toshiro twitched. "Shut up, Matsumoto." He snapped.

"Eeehhh?" Rangiku squealed, looking scandalized. "Hinata-chama! Toshiro-chan's being mean to me!"

"Shut up!" Toshiro repeated angrily.

Hinata smiled weakly.

"Jigoku wa tanoshii basho de wa nai," She reminded them gently.

_Hell is not a place for fun_

Rangiku huffed, annoyed by the boy's bluntness, and Toshiro nodded shortly.

The man grovelling at Rangiku's feet suddenly cried out and keeled in on himself, clawing at the beasts unseen. Hinata's whimper went unheard as she quickly looked away, turning her gaze to the ominous black-purple waters, churning like sludge. The man screamed, a shrill-blood-curdling sound, and Hinata yelped and covered her ears, shudders rippling through her body. Toshiro abandoned his post at the stern and rushed to Hinata's side, ignoring the boat as it swayed dangerously, upset by Toshiro throwing his weight around. He placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and held her gently, while Rangiku struggled to keep the boat heading straight, her hands slapping helplessly at the plank of wood that steered the craft.

"Hyuuga..." Toshiro murmured.

Hinata sniffed loudly, and shuffled closer to Toshiro's warm chest.

"We're here, finally," Rangiku announced, as the looming red gates of Hell appeared before them, gigantic and horrible. It had nothing more then a somewhat ghostly feel at first glance. It was a towering structure of red wood strapped together to create a sort of rectangle shape, with a dull black kanji printed on the top beam in the centre. Beyond the gate was nothing but a thick, suffocating blackness.

Hinata swallowed. Clutching Toshiro's shirt, the two moved as one towards the plank, and, with shaky hands, Hinata took it. She drew a deep breath, momentarily closing her eyes, then forced them open and gripped the plank harder, sitting herself down on the seat. Toshiro offered her one of his rare smiles, and Hinata tried and failed to smile back. Rangiku touched a hand gently to her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

And suddenly they were gone, leaving Hinata alone with the man, who was now thrashing around on the floor, groaning like a wounded animal. Hinata forced his moans to fade into the background, and, slowly, moved the boat forward.

A tiny brown spider scampered along the edge of the boat, its many black eyes focused on Hinata's kimono clad form. Bloody red flowers adorned her hair, threaded in amongst the blue-black locks, and plain white socks covered her feet. Her kimono was pitch black with a complex and vibrant flower pattern, and the sash wrapped tight around her waist was crimson red.

"Betsu no, yūryō, ningen no machigatte iru." The spider spat at the man in a voice that carried across the empty ocean like a hollow echo.

_Wrong another, and pay, human_

The man began to sob.

Hinata closed her lavender eyes as the boat slid through the gates, and the horrific sounds of hell assaulted her ears. The very air seemed to be made of fire, licking at her flesh, and heat radiated off even the water. The sounds of horror and despair boomed from all around, but Hinata refused to see or hear any of it. The man curled up on the wooden plants gave a startled shriek; and then, abruptly, fell silent, and Hinata knew he had been taken.

Unseeing, Hinata grabbed the plank and steered out of Hell, leaving the man to his fate.

0-0-0

"He won't come back, will he?" The girl sounded close to hysterics as Toshiro informed her that her request had been completed. "The man who assaulted me? Watanabe-sensei?"

"No." Toshiro's voice was cold as his eyes. "He will never return here."

A look of sheer relish washed over her features, and she sighed almost musically, placing her hands over her chest.

"Thank goodness," She breathed. Then she looked up sharply, eyes twinkling. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully, reaching out to grasp his hands, but Toshiro was careful to keep them out of touching range.

"Why?" He growled, face dark. "When you die, you _will_ go to Hell. Remember that. People who go to Hell never have a second chance at life."

"I won't go to Hell," The teenager said confidently, shaking her head firmly so her bushy brown pony-tail flapped by her shoulders. "I definitely won't! I'm not a bad person."

Toshiro said nothing. Instead, he just turned around and walked away, leaving the girl with her own messed up, self-absorbed thoughts. Rangiku was sitting on a park bench, playing with a strand of her hair, and broke into a playful smile upon spotting her white haired friend return.

"Done?" She inquired hopefully. She wanted to go home, badly.

"Done." He confirmed. Toshiro tugged at the red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, and peered over the edge. The moon was up, and the park was bathed in its silvery light, setting everything a glow in a different shade of silver or grey.

"Let's go home." He grumbled.

"Okay~!" Rangiku jumped up and followed Toshiro around the curve...

...and they vanished into thin air.

0-0-0

"Welcome back," Yamamoto said in his crackly voice as Toshiro and Rangiku made their way down the dirt path, lined with dark red flowers, washed in the bloody hue of the forever-there sun set. "How was it?"

Toshiro shrugged indifferently. "Hn."

"Boring," Rangiku translated, dropping down beside the old man on the wooden house's long veranda, set ablaze in the dim lighting. "The girl we marked was a stupid one and refused to believe she would go to Hell when she eventually died."

Yamamoto sighed disapprovingly. "Youth these days..."

"Where's Hyuuga?" Toshiro demanded suddenly.

Yamamoto flicked his head towards the house, and Toshiro entered without a word. He found Hinata sitting in the centre of the room, still wearing her translational get-up, removing the flowers from her hair with some difficulty. Her hands were trembling violently, making the whole procedure a hassle. Toshiro walked over, his feet flying over the hard wooden floor. He took her hands in his before she even realized he was there, and began un-clipping the flowers.

"I-it's okay, I can-" Hinata fumbled, but Toshiro cut her off.

"Shut up and let me do it." He ordered.

Hinata, blushing, fell silent.

Outside, the spider crept along the wall, beady eyes intent. It watched as Toshiro's fingers moved through Hinata's hair and, one by one, the flowers were placed delicately to the side. It's hundreds of eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Watch yourselves, kodomo," It warned. Then it melted into the shadows of the corners, and all but disappeared.

~0**0~

**This is an idea for a story that's been bugging me for a while. I wanted to write _something_, so I scribbled down this. Basically, 13 year old Hinata is Hell Girl, and Toshiro, Rangiku and Yamamoto from _Bleach _are her doll people. They go from the _Bleach _cast to the _Naruto _cast, sending people to Hell and what not. This one will definitely be more, well, dark then _A Big Mistake. _If it does become an actual story, there will more hurt and action, rather then comedy and cuteness. And romance, too, *sly smirk* because I love HitsuHinata. **

**I recently discovered Google Translator. I love it. I can write in anything, and it will translate it for me. **

**The title of this chap is _Hell's Light. _It doesn't match what's happening, but I named it this anyway.**

**I want to focus on _A Big Mistake _because my uploading chapters has been so _pitifully slow _but I would like to turn this into a chapter story too...so...review please? Should I? Ideas, even?**

**Thank you a bunch! Please review! Your opinion is always appreciated! **


End file.
